psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Reality testing
Reality testing is the process of objectively distinguishing between the internal world of thoughts and feelings and the external world. Reality testing in psychological therapy In mental disorders, where this process is limited, a person is said to lack insight and the further breakdown of the distinction between external and internal world is a characteristic of psychosis. For example hallucinations and delusions are taken as signs of a failure of reality testing The term was first introduced by Freud in Formulations on the Two Principles of Mental Functioning. Reality testing as a developmental task As cognitive growth and socialization occur it is important that children develop the perceptual, cognitive and sensorimotor skills that enable them to understand their relationship to the external physical and social world and to know the limits of their actions. This process is facilitated by play. See also *Cognitive processes *Personality processes *Reality *Reality principle References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Aardema, F., Emmelkamp, P. M. G., & O'Connor, K. P. (2005). Inferential confusion, cognitive change and treatment outcome in obsessive-compulsive disorder: Clinical Psychology & Psychotherapy Vol 12(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 338-345. *Affeld-Niemeyer, P. (1995). Trauma and symbol: Instinct and reality perception in therapeutic work with victims of incest: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 40(1) Jan 1995, 23-39. *Aggernaes, A. (1994). Reality testing in schizophrenia: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 48(Suppl 31) 1994, 47-54. *Aggernaes, A., & et al. (1976). A reliable clinical technique for investigation of the experienced reality and unreality qualities connected with everyday life experiences in psychotic and non-psychotic persons: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 53(4) Apr 1976, 241-257. *Aggernaes, A., & Haugsted, R. (1976). Experienced reality in three to six-year-old children: A study of direct reality testing: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 17(4) Oct 1976, 323-335. *Aggernaes, A., & Myschetzky, A. (1976). Experienced reality in somatic patients more than 65 years old: A comparative study of disturbed and clear, but demented, states of consciousness: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 54(4) 1976, 225-237. *Alhanati, S. (1990). Predictors of deficits in reality testing and object relationships: A comparative study of separations, perceived emotional neglect, and perceived aggression: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Alkin, M. C., & Fitz-Gibbon, C. T. (1975). Methods and theories of evaluating programs: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 8(3) Spr 1975, 2-15. *Appelbaum, S. A. (1993). The laying on of health: Personality patterns of psychic healers: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 57(1) Win 1993, 33-40. *Avenarius, R. (1978). Megalomania--symptoms and pathogenesis: Monographien aus dem Gesamtgebiete der Psychiatrie Vol 16 1978, 1-96. *Bailenson, J. N., Blascovich, J., Beall, A. C., & Loomis, J. M. (2003). Interpersonal distance in immersive virtual environments: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 29(7) Jul 2003, 819-833. *Banos, R. M., Botella, C., Garcia-Palacios, A., Villa, H., Perpina, C., & Gallardo, M. (1999). Psychological variables and reality judgment in virtual environments: The roles of absorption and dissociation: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 2(2) Apr 1999, 143-148. *Baron-Cohen, S. (1989). Are autistic children "behaviorists"? An examination of their mental-physical and appearanceeality distinctions: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 19(4) Dec 1989, 579-600. *Baron-Cohen, S. (1989). Are autistic children 'behaviorists"? An examination of their mental-physical and appearance-reality distinctions: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 19(4) Dec 1989, 579-600. *Bassman, L. E. (1991). Object relations and reality testing, knowledge about acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), and self-reported safer sex practices: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bassman, L. E. (1992). Reality testing and self-reported AIDS self-care behavior: Psychological Reports Vol 70(1) Feb 1992, 59-65. *Baum, M. (1971). Flooding or response prevention or detainment or forced reality-testing: A note on nomenclature: Psychological Reports Vol 28(2) Apr 1971, 558. *Baur, S. W. (1991). Reality monitoring among thought-disordered schizophrenics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beedle, H. E. (1983). The effect of instructional activities on the temporal range of thought and future realism of developmentally disabled community college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bell, M. D. (2001). Object-relations and reality-testing deficits in schizophrenia. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bell, M. D., Billington, R. J., & Becker, B. R. (1985). Scale for the assessment of reality testing: Reliability, validity, and factorial invariance: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 53(4) Aug 1985, 506-511. *Bell, M. D., Greig, T. C., Bryson, G., & Kaplan, E. (2001). Patterns of object relations and reality testing deficits in schizophrenia: Clusters and their symptom and personality correlates: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 57(12) Dec 2001, 1353-1367. *Bell, M. D., & Stiens, R. E. (1991). Ego function change through rehabilitation: A pilot study: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 14(3) Jan 1991, 97-100. *Bellak, L., Chassan, J. B., Gediman, H. K., & Hurvich, M. (1973). Ego function assessment of analytic psychotherapy combined with drug therapy: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 157(6) Dec 1973, 465-469. *Benson, D. F., & Stuss, D. T. (1990). Frontal Lobe Influences on Delusions: A Clinical Perspective: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 16(3) 1990, 403-411. *Bentall, R. P., Baker, G. A., & Havers, S. (1991). Reality monitoring and psychotic hallucinations: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 30(3) Sep 1991, 213-222. *Bentall, R. P., & Slade, P. D. (1985). Reality testing and auditory hallucinations: A signal detection analysis: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 24(3) Sep 1985, 159-169. *Bhatia, R. P. (1974). Psychoanalytical interpretation of schizophrenia and the techniques of approach: Samiksa Vol 28(2) 1974, 50-81. *Biland, C., Py, J., & Rimboud, S. (1999). Three verbal or nonverbal techniques for evaluating sincerity: European Review of Applied Psychology/Revue Europeenne de Psychologie Appliquee Vol 49(2) 1999, 115-122. *Black, C. M., Enos, R., & Holman, J. A. (1987). The sociological practitioner as a change agent in a hospital setting: Applications of phenomenological theory and social construction of reality theory: Clinical Sociology Review Vol 5 1987, 145-157. *Blass, R. B. (2006). The Role of Tradition in Concealing and Grounding Truth: Two Opposing Freudian Legacies on Truth and Tradition: American Imago Vol 63(3) Fal 2006, 331-353. *Blechner, M. J. (2005). Elusive Illusions: Reality Judgment and Reality Assignment in Dreams and Waking Life: Neuro-Psychoanalysis Vol 7(1) 2005, 95-101. *Blumetti, A. E., & Greenberg, R. P. (1978). Reality testing and Rorschach perceptual regression in female patients: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 42(1) Feb 1978, 39-44. *Bocker, K. B. E., Hijman, R., Kahn, R. S., & De Haan, E. H. F. (2000). Perception, mental imagery and reality discrimination in hallucinating and non-hallucinating schizophrenic patients: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 39(4) Nov 2000, 397-406. *Bodoin, N. J., & Pikunas, J. (1983). A Rorschach form-color percentage and reality testing in adult patients and nonpatients: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 47(6) Dec 1983, 583-587. *Boghosian, J. (1980). Theology recapitulates ontogeny: Reality testing as an analogy in relating to God: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 8(2) Sum 1980, 122-128. *Bourrat, M.-M. (1994). The tomb was empty: Mourning work and sudden death of the infant: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 59(4) Oct-Dec 1994, 693-704. *Brebion, G., Amador, X., David, A., Malaspina, D., Sharif, Z., & Gorman, J. M. (2000). Positive symptomatology and source-monitoring failure in schizophrenia--An analysis of symptom-specific effects: Psychiatry Research Vol 95(2) Aug 2000, 119-131. *Brebion, G., Smith, M. J., Gorman, J. M., & Amador, X. (1996). Reality monitoring failure in schizophrenia: The role of selective attention: Schizophrenia Research Vol 22(2) Nov 1996, 173-180. *Brebion, G., Smith, M. J., Gorman, J. M., & Amador, X. (1997). Discrimination accuracy and decision biases in different types of reality monitoring in schizophrenia: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 185(4) Apr 1997, 247-253. *Britton, R. (1994). Psychic reality and unconscious belief: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 51(1-2) Jan-Feb 1994, 27-34. *Britton, R. (1995). Psychic reality and unconscious belief: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 59(1) Jan-Mar 1995, 197-204. *Bromberg, P. M. (1980). Sullivan's concept of consensual validation and the therapeutic action of psychoanalysis: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 16(2) Apr 1980, 237-248. *Bruce, V. (1996). Reality and imagination. Oxford, England: Erlbaum (Uk) Taylor & Francis, Publ. *Brunetiere, H., Leguay, D., & Depond, E. (1986). Some stages in the Freudian definition of proof of reality (Realitatsprufung): Psychologie Medicale Vol 18(1) Jan 1986, 99-102. *Burnett, L. J., Marshall, P. H., & Bell, R. W. (1996). Reality monitoring in recovering alcoholics: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 57(2) Mar 1996, 210-216. *Calvo, F. (1984). Various psychological aspects of the eyes and looks: Revista Catalana de Psicoanalisi Vol 1(2) Fal 1984, 5-16. *Carroll, M., Mazzoni, G., Andrews, S., & Pocock, P. (1999). Monitoring the future: Object and source memory for real and imagined events: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 13(4) Aug 1999, 373-390. *Chabrol, H., & Leichsenring, F. (2006). Borderline personality organization and psychopathic traits in nonclinical adolescents: Relationships of identity diffusion, primitive defense mechanisms and reality testing with callousness and impulsivity traits: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 70(2) Spr 2006, 160-170. *Chadwick, P. D. (1990). The measurement and modification of delusional behaviour: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chadwick, P. D., & Lowe, C. F. (1990). Measurement and modification of delusional beliefs: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 58(2) Apr 1990, 225-232. *Chadwick, P. D. J., Lowe, C. F., Horne, P. J., Higson, P. J., & et al. (1994). Modifying delusions: The role of empirical testing: Behavior Therapy Vol 25(1) Win 1994, 35-49. *Cohler, B. J. (1972). Psychoanalysis, adaptation, and education: I. Reality and its appraisal: Psychological Reports Vol 30(3) Jun 1972, 695-718. *Cohler, B. J. (1972). Psychoanalysis, adaptation, and education: II. Development of thinking: Psychological Reports Vol 30(3) Jun 1972, 719-740. *Dalenberg, C. J. (2000). Do you believe me? Countertransference responses to client doubt and reality-testing disturbance. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Davidson, D. R. (1994). Primary maternal preoccupation: A dual track state. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Davidson, K., & Prkachin, K. (1997). Optimism and unrealistic optimism have an interacting impact on health-promoting behavior and knowledge changes: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 23(6) Jun 1997, 617-625. *Davies, J. M. (1996). Dissociation, repression and reality testing in the countertransference: The controversey over memory and false memory in the psychoanalytic treatment of adult survivors of childhood sexual abuse: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 6(2) 1996, 189-218. *Davies, J. M. (1997). Dissociation, repression, and reality testing in the countertransference. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *de Blecourt, B., & et al. (1982). Indications for psychoanalysis: The importance of the ability to distinguish between fantasy and reality: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 8(6) Nov 1982, 339-355. *Detmer, K. J. (1982). Schizophrenic patients and their nonpsychotic siblings: A study of thought disorder and object relations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dewald, P. A. (1970). Folie a deux and the function of reality testing: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 33(3) Aug 1970, 390-395. *DiLalla, L. F., & Watson, M. W. (1988). Differentiation of fantasy and reality: Preschoolers' reactions to interruptions in their play: Developmental Psychology Vol 24(2) Mar 1988, 286-291. *Dobson, K., & Franche, R.-L. (1989). A conceptual and empirical review of the depressive realism hypothesis: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 21(4) Oct 1989, 419-433. *Dobson, K. S., & Shaw, B. F. (1981). The effects of self-correction on cognitive distortions in depression: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 5(4) Dec 1981, 391-403. *Donahue, P. J., & Tuber, S. B. (1993). Rorschach adaptive fantasy images and coping in children under severe environmental stress: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 60(3) Jun 1993, 421-434. *Driver, B. L. (2002). Reality testing: Comment on "The parks are being loved to death." Journal of Leisure Research Vol 34(1) 2002, 79-88. *Durso, F. T., Reardon, R., & Jolly, E. J. (1985). Self-nonself-segregation and reality monitoring: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 48(2) Feb 1985, 447-455. *Elofson, O. R. (1988). Object relations deficits in post traumatic stress disorder: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Engler, J. (1998). Buddhist psychology: Contributions to Western psychological theory. New York, NY: North Point Press. *Epstein, B. F. (1986). The effect of reality testing and imminence on the occupational identity status of male college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Evans, R. C. (1973). Dream conception and reality testing in children: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Jan 1973, 73-92. *Farber, B. A., & Sacco, M. (1999). The relationship of repression to reality testing in adult women who report childhood sexual and physical abuse: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 27(2) Sum 1999, 205-220. *Farrant, A., Blades, M., & Boucher, J. (1998). Source monitoring by children with autism: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 28(1) Feb 1998, 43-50. *Fazio, A. F. (1973). On Roger Brown's "Schizophrenia, language, and reality." American Psychologist Vol 28(12) Dec 1973, 1143-1144. *Ferenczi, S. (1995). Development of reality testing and its stages: Revista Chilena de Psicoanalisis Vol 12(1) May 1995, 13-24. *Fernie, D. E. (1982). Boys' understanding of television and real-life models: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fewell, C. H., & Bissell, L. (1978). The alcoholic denial syndrome: An alcohol-focused approach: Social Casework Vol 59(1) Jan 1978, 6-13. *Figueiredo, L. C. (2006). Sense of reality, reality testing and reality processing in borderline patients: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 87(3) Jun 2006, 769-787. *Finzi, R., Har-Even, D., & Weizman, A. (2003). Comparison of ego defenses among physically abused children, neglected, and non-maltreated children: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 44(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 388-395. *Flavell, J. H., Green, F. L., Wahl, K. E., & Flavell, E. R. (1987). The effects of question clarification and memory aids on young children's performance on appearance-reality tasks: Cognitive Development Vol 2(2) Apr 1987, 127-144. *Fraser, J. T. (1981). Temporal levels and reality testing: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 62(1) 1981, 3-26. *Freixas, J. (1985). Genesis of the topic of reality testing in the work of Freud: Revista Catalana de Psicoanalisi Vol 2(1) Spr 1985, 77-87. *Fremouw, W., Miller, C., & Nangle, D. (1995). Real versus imagined memories of children and adults: Implications for assessment of child abuse: American Journal of Forensic Psychology Vol 13(4) 1995, 21-29. *French, A. P., Schmid, A. C., & Ingalls, E. (1975). Transcendental meditation, altered reality testing, and behavioral change: A case report: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 161(1) Jul 1975, 55-58. *Fromm, M. G. (1989). Disturbances of self in the psychoanalytic setting. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Frosch, J. (1990). Psychodynamic psychiatry: Theory and practice, Vols. 1 & 2. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Gabriel, M. T. (1991). Narcissism: Reality testing and the effect of negative feedback: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gadow, K. D., Sprafkin, J., Kelly, E., & Ficarrotto, T. (1988). Reality perceptions of television: A comparison of school-labeled learning-disabled and nonhandicapped children: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 17(1) Mar 1988, 25-33. *Gartner, J., Weintraub, S., & Carlson, G. A. (1997). Childhood-onset psychosis: Evolution and comorbidity: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(2) Feb 1997, 256-261. *Garvin, C. D. (1990). Short-term group therapy. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Gergely, G. (2003). The development of teleological versus mentalizing observational learning strategies in infancy: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 67(2) Spr 2003, 113-131. *Gershberg, J. M. (1969). The use of dreams in reality testing: Comprehensive Psychiatry 10(5) 1969, 391-397. *Giovacchini, P. L. (1988). The bewildering borderline: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (1), Jan, 1988. *Giovacchini, P. L. (1993). Schizophrenia, the pervasive psychosis: Paradoxes and empathy: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 21(4) Win 1993, 549-565. *Goethals, G. R., Messick, D. M., & Allison, S. T. (1991). The uniqueness bias: Studies of constructive social comparison. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Gold, A. R. (1990). The relationship of family dysfunction and parental alcoholism to object relations and reality testing in adult children of alcoholics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Golomb, C., & Kuersten, R. (1996). On the transition from pretence play to reality: What are the rules of the game? : British Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 14(2) Jun 1996, 203-217. *Gopnik, A., & Astington, J. W. (1988). Children's understanding of representational change and its relation to the understanding of false belief and the appearanceeality distinction: Child Development Vol 59(1) Feb 1988, 26-37. *Gopnik, A., & Astington, J. W. (1988). Children's understanding of representational change and its relation to the understanding of false belief and the appearance-reality distinction: Child Development Vol 59(1) Feb 1988, 26-37. *Gordon, R. R. (2003). The effect of transport and realism on reality monitoring of fiction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gotestam, K. G. (1987). Training in reality orientation of patients with senile dementia. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Greenebaum, E. H. (1988). Group dynamics in attorney-client relations. New York, NY: Law Arts Publishers. *Greig, T. C., Bell, M. D., Kaplan, E., & Bryson, G. (2000). Object relations and reality testing in early- and late-onset schizophrenia: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 56(4) Apr 2000, 505-517. *Griffith, J. W. (2004). Reality monitoring and major depression. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Grigsby, J., Schneiders, J. L., & Kaye, K. (1991). Reality testing, the self and the brain as modular distributed systems: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 54(1) Feb 1991, 39-54. *Grossman, L. (1996). "Psychic reality" and reality testing in the analysis of perverse defences: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 77(3) Jun 1996, 509-517. *Grossman, L. (1996). "Psychic reality" and reality testing in the analysis of perverse defences: Reply: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 77(6) Dec 1996, 1242-1243. *Grossman, L. (1997). "'Psychic reality' and reality testing in the analysis of perverse defenses": Reply: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 78(1) Feb 1997, 158-159. *Guillem, F.-o., Pampoulova, T., Stip, E., Todorov, C., & Lalonde, P. (2005). Are there common mechanisms in sensation seeking and reality distortion in schizophrenia? A study using memory event-related potentials: Psychiatry Research Vol 135(1) May 2005, 11-33. *Haaga, D. A. F., & Beck, A. T. (1995). Perspectives on depressive realism: Implications for cognitive theory of depression: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 33(1) Jan 1995, 41-48. *Hansen, T. L. (1997). An investigation of object relations, reality testing, erotophobia, and defenses in mothers of incest victims. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harder, D. W., & Ritzler, B. A. (1979). A comparison of Rorschach developmental level and form-level systems as indicators of psychosis: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 43(4) Aug 1979, 347-354. *Hardin, C. D., & Higgins, E. T. (1996). Shared reality: How social verification makes the subjective objective. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Hardwick, C. J. (1991). Object relations and reality testing in adult children of alcoholics: An exploratory and descriptive study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hardwick, C. J., Hansen, N. D., & Bairnsfather, L. (1995). Are adult children of alcoholics unique? A study of object relations and reality testing: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 30(5) Apr 1995, 525-539. *Hart, B. (1994). Exile and bereavement: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 8(3) 1994, 227-241. *Hart, J. T., Nelson, T. O., Gerler, D., Narens, L., Arbuckle, T. Y., Cuddy, L. A., et al. (1992). Metacognitive monitoring. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Hartmann, L. (1973). Some uses of dirty words by children: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Jan 1973, 108-122. *Harvey, P. D. (1985). Reality monitoring in mania and schizophrenia: The association of thought disorder and performance: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 173(2) Feb 1985, 67-73. *Haviland, M. G., Sonne, J. L., & Woods, L. R. (1995). Beyond posttraumatic stress disorder: Object relations and reality testing disturbances in physically and sexually abused adolescents: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 34(8) Aug 1995, 1054-1059. *Hawkins, R. P., Pingree, S., & Adler, I. (1987). Searching for cognitive processes in the cultivation effect: Adult and adolescent samples in the United States and Australia: Human Communication Research Vol 13(4) Sum 1987, 553-577. *Heigl, F., & Heigl-Evers, A. (1984). Value testing: Reflections on an ego-psychological concept set forth by Hartmann: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 30(1) 1984, 72-82. *Henkel, L. A., & Franklin, N. (1998). Comments on "Measuring memory for source: Some theoretical assumptions and technical limitations." Memory & Cognition Vol 26(4) Jul 1998, 678-680. *Henkel, L. A., & Franklin, N. (1998). Reality monitoring of physically similar and conceptually related objects: Memory & Cognition Vol 26(4) Jul 1998, 659-673. *Hermans, D., Martens, K., De Cort, K., Pieters, G., & Eelen, P. (2003). Reality monitoring and metacognitive beliefs related to cognitive confidence in obsessive-compulsive disorder: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 41(4) Apr 2003, 383-401. *Herrmann, F. (2001). The training analysis at a time when theory is in short supply: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 82(1) Feb 2001, 57-69. *Hills, O. F. (1999). Ego erection: Regressive perceptual phenomena in relation to psychic growth: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 54 1999, 259-288. *Hirsch, M. (1986). Narcissism and partial lack of reality testing (denial) in incestuous fathers: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 10(4) 1986, 547-549. *Hoffman, D. P. (2000). Therapeutic change in the psychiatric inpatient treatment of children: Looking beyond descriptive symptoms to psychological processes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hoffman, H. G. (1997). Role of memory strength in reality monitoring decisions: Evidence from source attribution biases: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 23(2) Mar 1997, 371-383. *Hoffman, H. G., Granhag, P. A., See, S. T. K., & Loftus, E. F. (2001). Social influences on reality-monitoring decisions: Memory & Cognition Vol 29(3) Apr 2001, 394-404. *Hohwy, J., & Rosenberg, R. (2005). Unusual Experiences, Reality Testing and Delusions of Alien Control: Mind & Language Vol 20(2) Apr 2005, 141-162. *Holmboe, E. L. (1972). Reality testing as a technique of attitude modification: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Holroyd, J. (1990). How hypnosis may potentiate psychotherapy. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Horner, T. M. (1985). Subjectivity, intentionality, and the emergence of reality testing in early infancy: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 2(4) Fal 1985, 341-363. *Hurvich, M. (1970). On the concept of reality testing: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 51(3) Aug 1970, 299-312. *Irwin, H. J. (2003). Reality testing and the formation of paranormal beliefs: European Journal of Parapsychology Vol 18 2003, 15-27. *Irwin, H. J. (2004). Reality testing and the formation of paranormal beliefs: A constructive replication: Journal of the Society for Psychical Research Vol 68(876)3 Jul 2004, 143-152. *Irwin, H. J. (2005). Erratum: European Journal of Parapsychology Vol 20(1) 2005, 87. *Jacobson, J. G. (1973). Reliving the past, perceptual experience and the reality-testing functions of the ego: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 54(4) 1973, 399-413. *Jans, V., & Leclercq, D. (1997). Metacognitive realism: A cognitive style or a learning strategy? : Educational Psychology Vol 17(1-2) Mar-Jun 1997, 101-110. *Jerome, E. A., Young, M. L., & Bostwick, S. (1969). Reality testing by schizophrenics: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 74(2) Apr 1969, 148-156. *Jervis, R. (2006). Understanding Beliefs: Political Psychology Vol 27(5) Oct 2006, 641-663. *Johnson, M. K. (1988). Discriminating the origin of information. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Johnson, M. K. (1988). Reality monitoring: An experimental phenomenological approach: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 117(4) Dec 1988, 390-394. *Johnson, M. K. (1991). Reality monitoring: Evidence from confabulation in organic brain disease patients. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Johnson, M. K. (2007). Reality monitoring and the media: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 21(8) Dec 2007, 981-993. *Johnson, M. K., Foley, M. A., & Leach, K. (1988). The consequences for memory of imagining in another person's voice: Memory & Cognition Vol 16(4) Jul 1988, 337-342. *Johnson, M. K., Foley, M. A., Suengas, A. G., & Raye, C. L. (1988). Phenomenal characteristics of memories for perceived and imagined autobiographical events: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 117(4) Dec 1988, 371-376. *Johnson, M. K., Raye, C. L., Foley, H. J., & Foley, M. A. (1981). Cognitive operations and decision bias in reality monitoring: American Journal of Psychology Vol 94(1) Mar 1981, 37-64. *Johnson, M. K., & Suengas, A. G. (1989). Reality monitoring judgments of other people's memories: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 27(2) Mar 1989, 107-110. *Jukic, M. (1989). Analysis of the reality index (ri) in Rorschach's test in religious schizophrenic persons: Primijenjena Psihologija Vol 10(3) Sep 1989, 251-255. *Kahan, T., Mohsen, R., Tandez, J., & McDonald, J. (1999). Discriminating memories for actual and imagined taste experiences: A reality monitoring approach: American Journal of Psychology Vol 112(1) Spr 1999, 97-112. *Kane, B. (1993). The nature of personal belief systems. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Kantrowitz, J. L., Katz, A. L., Paolitto, F., Sashin, J., & et al. (1987). The role of reality testing in psychoanalysis: Followup of 22 cases: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 35(2) 1987, 367-385. *Karson, M. (1980). Is aesthetic judgment impaired by neuroticism? : Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 44(5) Oct 1980, 499-506. *Katan, M. (1979). Further exploration of the schizophrenic regression to the undifferentiated state: A study of the "Assessment of the unconscious." International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 60(2) 1979, 145-175. *Kelly, A., Carroll, M., & Mazzoni, G. (2002). Metamemory and reality monitoring: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 16(4) May 2002, 407-428. *Kelly, E. M. (1986). Perceptions of reality on television: A comparison of emotionally disturbed, learning disabled, and nonhandicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kemph, J. P. (1987). Hallucinations in psychotic children: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 26(4) Jul 1987, 556-559. *Kensinger, E. A., & Schacter, D. L. (2006). Reality monitoring and memory distortion: Effects of negative, arousing content: Memory & Cognition Vol 34(2) Mar 2006, 251-260. *Kernis, M. H., & Goldman, B. M. (2005). From Thought and Experience to Behavior and Interpersonal Relationships: A Multicomponent Conceptualization of Authenticity. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Kirkley, S. E. H., Jr. (2003). Augmented reality performance assessment battery (ARPAB): Object recognition, distance estimation and size estimation using optical see-through head-worn displays. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Knoblich, G. (2002). Self-recognition: Body and action: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 6(11) Nov 2002, 447-449. *Kolod, S. (1994). Lack of a common language: Deaf adolescents and hearing parents: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 30(3) Jul 1994, 634-650. *Koppenhaver, J. M., Kumar, V. K., & Pekala, R. J. (1997). Dissociativity, imagery vividness, and reality monitoring: Dissociation: Progress in the Dissociative Disorders Vol 10(1) Mar 1997, 21-28. *Korzenny, F., & Neuendorf, K. A. (1983). The perceived reality of television and aggressive predispositions among children in Mexico: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 7(1) 1983, 33-51. *Kozulin, A. (1988). Reality monitoring, psychological tools, and cognitive flexibility in bilinguals: Theoretical synthesis and pilot experimental investigation: International Journal of Psychology Vol 23(1) 1988, 79-92. *Kozulin, A. (1999). Reality monitoring, psychological tools, and cognitive flexibility in bilinguals: Theoretical synthesis and pilot experimental investigation. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Kretsch, R., Goren, Y., & Wasserman, A. (1984). Emotional and cognitive factors in the borderline profile: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 38(4) Oct 1984, 517-523. *Kuell, K. A. (1988). The effects of group size on reality testing and defense mechanisms: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kumin, I. M. (1978). Developmental aspects of opposites and paradox: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 5(4) 1978, 477-484. *Kunzendorf, R. G. (1992). The effect of image vividness on reality monitoring: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 12(3) 1992-1993, 197-205. *Kunzendorf, R. G., & Hall, S. (2001). Electroretinographic after-effects of visual imaging: Individual differences in imagery vividness and reality testing: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 25(3-4) Fal-Win 2001, 79-92. *Kunzendorf, R. G., & Karpen, J. (1997). Dissociative experiences and reality-testing deficits in college students: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 16(3) 1997, 227-238. *Kunzendorf, R. G., Moran, C., & Gray, R. (1995). Personality traits and reality-testing abilities, controlling for vividness of imagery: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 15(2) 1995, 113-131. *Landa, Y., Silverstein, S. M., Schwartz, F., & Savitz, A. (2006). Group cognitive behavioral therapy for delusions: Helping patients improve reality testing: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 36(1) Mar 2006, 9-17. *Laroi, F., Van der Linden, M., & Marczewski, P. (2004). The effects of emotional salience, cognitive effort and meta-cognitive beliefs on a reality monitoring task in hallucination-prone subjects: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 43(3) Sep 2004, 221-233. *Larsson, A. S., & Granhag, P. A. (2005). Interviewing children with the cognitive interview: Assessing the reliability of statements based on observed and imagined events: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 46(1) Feb 2005, 49-57. *Leclaire, M. (2003). The 'mad scientists': Psychoanalysis, dream and virtual reality: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 84(2) Apr 2003, 331-346. *Leclaire, M., & Scarfone, D. (2000). Towards a unified conceptualization of reality-testing: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 885-912. *Leggett, C. (1993). Object relations, self-help, and recovery from cocaine addiction: An empirical study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lenzenweger, M. F., Clarkin, J. F., Kernberg, O. F., & Foelsch, P. A. (2001). The Inventory of Personality Organization: Psychometric properties, factorial composition, and criterion relations with affect, aggressive dyscontrol, psychosis proneness, and self-domains in a nonclinical sample: Psychological Assessment Vol 13(4) Dec 2001, 577-591. *Lichtenberg, J. (1978). The testing of reality from the standpoint of the body self: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 26(2) 1978, 357-385. *Liddle, P. F., & Barnes, T. R. (1990). Syndromes of chronic schizophrenia: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 157 Oct 1990, 558-561. *Lifson, C. R. (1996). Racial/ethnic differences in kinetic school drawings using an objective scoring method. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lovelace, E. A. (1990). Aging and metacognitions concerning memory function. Oxford, England: North-Holland. *Lukaszewski, W. (1971). A relational conception of the bases of human activity: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 14(4) Sep 1971, 381-401. *Lutz, J. H. (1992). A retrospective study of object relations and reality testing in relation to adolescent pregnancy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lyons, J. (1967). Analysis of Psychoanalysis: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 12 (4), Apr, 1967. *Malone, J. A. (1996). Rorschach correlates of childhood incest history in adult women in psychotherapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Maltsberger, J. T. (1988). Suicide danger: Clinical estimation and decision. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Mammarella, N., Fairfield, B., & Cornoldi, C. (2007). Reality monitoring and resistance to forgetting under short delay intervals: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 60(4) Apr 2007, 551-570. *Marcus, E. (1980). Grounding, resistance, and decision-making: Gestalt Journal Vol 3(1) Spr 1980, 112-119. *Mares, M.-L. (1996). The role of source confusions in television's cultivation of social reality judgments: Human Communication Research Vol 23(2) Dec 1996, 278-297. *Markham, R. (1991). Development of reality monitoring for performed and imagined actions: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 72(3, Pt 2) Jun 1991, 1347-1354. *Markussen, T. (2005). Practising Performativity: Transformative Moments in Research: European Journal of Women's Studies Vol 12(3) Aug 2005, 329-344. *Martens, K., Hermans, D., Pieters, G., De Cort, C., Belis, G., & De Cuyper, K. (2002). Did I really close the door, or did I just imagine it? The importance of reality-monitoring and metacognitions in obsessive compulsive disorder: Gedragstherapie Vol 35(3) Sep 2002, 249-267. *Martin, J., & Sugarman, J. (1999). Psychology's reality debate: A "levels of reality" approach: Journal of Theoretical and Philosophical Psychology Vol 19(2) Fal 1999, 177-194. *McCormick, P. G. (1995). Children's understanding of mind: A case for cultural diversity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McDaniel, M. A., & Einstein, G. O. (2007). Prospective Memory Components Most at Risk for Older Adults and Implications for Medication Adherence. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *McGhee, P. E., & Johnson, S. F. (1975). The role of fantasy and reality cues in children's appreciation of incongruity humor: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 21(1) Jan 1975, 19-30. *McNally, R. J., & Kohlbeck, P. A. (1993). Reality monitoring in obsessive-compulsive disorder: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 31(3) Mar 1993, 249-253. *Melot, A.-M., & Houde, O. (1998). Categorization and theories of mind: The case of the appearance/reality distinction: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 17(1) Feb 1998, 71-93. *Merckelbach, H., & Wessel, I. (2000). Memory for actions and dissociation in obsessive-compulsive disorder: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 188(12) Dec 2000, 846-848. *Meyendorf, R. (1982). Psychopatho-ophthalmology, gnostic disorders, and psychosis in cardiac surgery: Visual disturbances after open heart surgery: Archiv fur Psychiatrie und Nervenkrankheiten Vol 232(2) Nov 1982, 119-135. *Mills, B., & Aldag, R. J. (1999). Exploring the relationships between object relations/reality testing functioning, coping styles, and somatic tension: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 14(1) Fal 1999, 5-24. *Mintz, S., & Alpert, M. (1972). Imagery vividness, reality testing, and schizophrenic hallucinations: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 79(3) Jun 1972, 310-316. *Mitchell, D. B., Hunt, R. R., & Schmitt, F. A. (1986). The generation effect and reality monitoring: Evidence from dementia and normal aging: Journal of Gerontology Vol 41(1) Jan 1986, 79-84. *Mogenson, G. (1992). Irreplaceable objects: An imaginal approach to the mourning of inconsolable losses. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Mogil, C. G. (2006). Detecting deception using various reality monitoring techniques. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Moles, E. A. (1977). Zen meditation: A study of regression in service of the ego: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moore, B. A. (1999). Mood and reality monitoring. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Morse, S. J. (1973). The after-pleasure of suicide: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 46(3) Sep 1973, 227-238. *Moses, R. (1986). Denial in non-psychotic adults: A discussion of some of its adaptive and non-adaptive aspects: Samiksa Vol 40(3) 1986, 77-93. *Mumley, D. L. (1996). Gender differences in depressive realism: The role of nonverbal decoding ability and relational self-concept. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Murnane, K., & Bayen, U. J. (1998). Measuring memory for source: Some theoretical assumptions and technical limitations: Memory & Cognition Vol 26(4) Jul 1998, 674-677. *Murray, J. F. (1985). Borderline manifestations in the Rorschachs of male transsexuals: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 49(5) Oct 1985, 454-466. *Niebauer, C. L., Aselage, J., & Schutte, C. (2002). Hemispheric interaction and consciousness: Degree of handedness predicts the intensity of a sensory illusion: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 7(1) Jan 2002, 85-96. *Norman, R. M. G., Malla, A. K., Cortese, L., & Diaz, F. (1998). Aspects of dysphoria and symptoms of schizophrenia: Psychological Medicine Vol 28(6) Nov 1998, 1433-1441. *Noshpitz, J. D. (1982). Reality testing: A neurophysiological fantasy: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 23(1) Jan-Feb 1982, 25-32. *Occhionero, M. (2004). Mental Processes and the Brain During Dreams: Dreaming Vol 14(1) Mar 2004, 54-64. *O'Hashi-Poynter, A. K. (1991). Developmental differences in reality monitoring tasks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Olin, H. S. (1978). Dying without death: The third wish in suicide: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 32(2) Apr 1978, 270-275. *Olin, H. S. (1988). The third wish. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Othmer, E., & Othmer, S. C. (2002). The clinical interview using DSM-IV-TR: Vol. 2: The difficult patient. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Pallone, N. J., & Hosinski, M. (1967). Reality-Testing a Vocational Choice: Congruence between Self, Ideal, and Occupational Percepts among Student Nurses: Personnel & Guidance Journal 45(7) 1967, 666-670. *Panucci, M. M. (1993). The attachment behavior of adult survivors of incest: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parker, J. F. (1995). Age differences in source monitoring of performed and imagined actions on immediate and delayed tests: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 60(1) Aug 1995, 84-101. *Patalano, R. (2004). To here from there rationally: Images as a guide to behavior: Sistemi Intelligenti Vol 16(2) Aug 2004, 303-328. *Paul, G. L., & Eriksen, C. W. (1964). Effects of test anxiety on "real-life" examinations: Journal of Personality 32(3) 1964, 480-494. *Paulig, M., Bottger, S., Sommer, M., & Prosiegel, M. (1998). Depersonalization after acquired brain damage: An overview from 3 cases and literature with a discussion of an etiological model: Nervenarzt Vol 69(12) Dec 1998, 1100-1106. *Penot, B. (1992). The disavowal of reality in psychoanalytic theory: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 5(9)2 1992, 53-57. *Penot, B. (1998). Disavowal of reality as an act of filial piety: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 79(1) Feb 1998, 27-39. *Peterson, S. B. (1983). Differentiating between fantasy and reality: A developmental study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pezdek, K., & Taylor, J. (2000). Discriminating between accounts of true and false events. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Pfeffer, C. R., Hurt, S. W., Peskin, J. R., & Siefker, C. A. (1995). Suicidal children grow up: Ego functions associated with suicide attempts: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 34(10) Oct 1995, 1318-1325. *Pierrehumbert, B. (1980). The problem of representations and their use in "problem solving" tasks: Cahiers de Psychologie Vol 23(1-2) 1980, 107-134. *Plaut, A. (1996). "Psychic reality" and reality testing in the analysis of perverse defences: Comment: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 77(6) Dec 1996, 1241-1242. *Plumb, M., & Holland, J. (1981). Comparative studies of psychological function in patients with advanced cancer: II. Interviewer-rated current and past psychological symptoms: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 43(3) Jan 1981, 243-254. *Plutchik, R., Botsis, A. J., & Van Praag, H. M. (1995). Psychopathology, self-esteem, sexual and ego functions as correlates of suicide and violence risk: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 1(1) 1995, 27-38. *Powell, L. C. (1994). The effects of group size on defenses and reality testing in groups. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Quinodoz, D. (1998). A fe/male transsexual patients in psychoanalysis: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 79(1) Feb 1998, 95-111. *Radin, D. (1996). "Are phantasms fact or fantasy? A preliminary investigation of apparitions evoked in laboratory": Commentary reply: Journal of the Society for Psychical Research Vol 61(845) Oct 1996, 280-281. *Radin, D. I., & Rebman, J. M. (1996). Are phantasms fact or fantasy? A preliminary investigation of apparitions evoked in the laboratory: Journal of the Society for Psychical Research Vol 61(843) Apr 1996, 65-87. *Rakic, Z. (1980). Ego and psychosomatic disorders: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 11(2) 1980, 205-209. *Rankin, P. M., & O'Carroll, P. J. (1995). Reality discrimination, reality monitoring and disposition towards hallucination: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 34(4) Nov 1995, 517-528. *Reagan, D. (1994). Disruptions in maturational processes associated with mother-daughter sexual abuse. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Renik, O. (1998). Getting real in analysis: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 67(4) Oct 1998, 566-593. *Renik, O. (1999). Getting real in analysis: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 44(2) Apr 1999, 167-187. *Rice, C., Koinis, D., Sullivan, K., Tager-Flusberg, H., & Winner, E. (1997). When 3-year-olds pass the appearance-reality test: Developmental Psychology Vol 33(1) Jan 1997, 54-61. *Roback, H. B., Webb, W. W., & Strassberg, D. (1974). Personality differences between fee-paying and non-fee paying patients seen for psychological testing: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 42(5) Oct 1974, 734. *Robbins, F. P., & Sadow, L. (1974). A developmental hypothesis of reality processing: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 22(2) 1974, 344-363. *Robertson, R. (1987). Godel and Jung: The twilight of rational consciousness? : Psychological Perspectives Vol 18(2) Fal 1987, 304-318. *Rorty, A. O. (1988). The deceptive self: Liars, layers, and lairs. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. *Rousey, C. L. (1989). Reality testing and judgment: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 53(2) Mar 1989, 149-153. *Roussillon, R. (1991). "Actuality" testing and "reality testing" in the psychoanalytic "face-to-face." Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 55(3) May-Jun 1991, 581-596. *Ruiz-Vargas, J. M., Cuevas, I., & Lopez-Frutos, J. M. (1998). Reality monitoring in a hypothetically hallucination-prone population: Psicothema Vol 10(1) Mar 1998, 41-52. *Ruiz-Vargas, J. M., Cuevas, I., & Lopez-Frutos, J. M. (1999). Reality monitoring in a hypothetically hallucination-prone population: Psychology in Spain Vol 3(1) 1999, 152-159. *Rutherford, M. J., Alterman, A. I., Cacciola, J. S., McKay, J. R., & et al. (1996). Object relations and reality testing in psychopathic and antisocial methadone patients: Journal of Personality Disorders Vol 10(4) Win 1996, 312-320. *Rutherford, M. J., Cacciola, J. S., Alterman, A. I., & McKay, J. R. (1996). Assessment of object relations and reality testing in methadone patients: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153(9) Sep 1996, 1189-1194. *Rutherford, M. J., McKay, J. R., Alterman, A. I., Cacciola, J. S., & Cook, T. G. (1996). The relationship of object relations and reality testing deficits to outcome status of methadone maintenance patients: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 37(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 347-354. *Ryan, M. L., & Sheehan, P. W. (1977). Reality testing in hypnosis: Subjective versus objective effects: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 25(1) Jan 1977, 37-51. *Sacco, M. L. (1996). Reality testing, dissociation, and repression in adult women who report early sexual and physical abuse. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sacco, M. L., & Farber, B. A. (1999). Reality testing in adult women who report childhood sexual and physical abuse: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 23(11) Nov 1999, 1193-1203. *Sapp, F., Lee, K., & Muir, D. (2000). Three-year-olds' difficulty with the appearance-reality distinction: Is it real or is it apparent? : Developmental Psychology Vol 36(5) Sep 2000, 547-560. *Saraga, M., & Gasser, J. (2005). Reality testing in psychosis in Freud's works: Psychotherapies Vol 25(2) 2005, 109-115. *Sarnoff, I., & Katz, D. (1954). The motivational bases of attitude change: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 49(1) Jan 1954, 115-124. *Sass, L. A. (1994). "My so-called delusions": Solipsism, madness, and the Schreber case: Journal of Phenomenological Psychology Vol 25(1) Spr 1994, 70-103. *Saxe, G. B., & Sicilian, S. (1981). Children's interpretation of their counting accuracy: A developmental analysis: Child Development Vol 52(4) Dec 1981, 1330-1332. *Schaeffer, J. (1990). The family album: Reality testing and remembrance: What retrieval of the object? : Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 54(4) Jul-Aug 1990, 1007-1014. *Schnider, A. (2003). Spontaneous Confabulation and the Adaptation of Thought to Ongoing Reality: Nature Reviews Neuroscience Vol 4(8) Aug 2003, 662-671. *Schwaber, E. A. (1997). "'Psychic reality' and reality testing in the analysis of perverse defenses": Comment: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 78(1) Feb 1997, 159. *Segal, H. (1997). Phantasy and reality. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Selvini, M. (1994). Family secrets: When the patient does not know: Terapia Familiare No 45 Jul 1994, 5-17. *Sheehy, M., Goldsmith, L., & Charles, E. (1980). A comparative study of borderline patients in a psychiatric outpatient clinic: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 137(11) Nov 1980, 1374-1379. *Shopper, M. (2005). Parental alienation: The creation of a false reality. Hillsdale, NJ: Analytic Press. *Shouchui, Z., & Qiwei, L. (2006). Reality Monitoring in Preschoolers : Immediate and Delayed Tests: Psychological Science (China) Vol 29(3) May 2006, 601-604. *Shrum, L. J. (1997). The role of source confusion in cultivation effects may depend on processing strategy: A comment on Mares (1996): Human Communication Research Vol 24(2) Dec 1997, 349-358. *Silberg, J. L., & Nemzer, E. D. (1998). Dissociative symptoms in children: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155(5) May 1998, 708-709. *Silverman, L. H., Pettit, T. F., Goldweber, A., & Spiro, R. (1971). Procedure for study of reality testing in schizophrenics: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 33(3, Pt 1) Dec 1971, 859-862. *Sinclair, H., Stambak, M., Lezine, I., Rayna, S., & Verba, M. (1989). Infants and objects: The creativity of cognitive development. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Singer, D. G. (1989). "Caution: Television may be hazardous to a child's mental health": Erratum: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 10(6) Dec 1989, 320. *Sitbon, A. (1996). Change and identification: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 60(4) Oct-Dec 1996, 1065-1072. *Slaughter, V., & Copnik, A. (1996). Conceptual coherence in the child's theory of mind: Training children to understand belief: Child Development Vol 67(6) Dec 1996, 2967-2988. *Slusher, M. P., & Anderson, C. A. (1987). When reality monitoring fails: The role of imagination in stereotype maintenance: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 52(4) Apr 1987, 653-662. *Smith, G. J. W. (1990). Measuring personality as process. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Snyder, J. B. (1999). The relationship of psychopathy and antisocial personality disorder to the object relations and reality testing of alcoholic men. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sodian, B., Hulsken, C., Ebner, C., & Thormer, C. (1998). Children's differentiation of mentality and reality in pretense-precursor to a theory of mind? : Sprache & Kognition Vol 17(4) 1998, 199-213. *Soh, R. S.-H. (1996). Effects of television hybrid genres on children's cognitive, emotional, and prosocial behaviors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sohet, P. (1982). Psychiatric practice and communication: Revue Belge de Psychologie et de Pedagogie Vol 44(179) Sep 1982, 99-110. *Solomon, H. M. (1999). Reply to Owen Renik: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 44(2) Apr 1999, 189-196. *Somers, D. G. (1989). A test of the functional illusion and reality-testing models of coping behavior: A field study of workers' reactions to job loss through plant closure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spiro, R. H., & Devenis, L. E. (1989). The use of oneself: From transitional object to illusion in art. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Spivak, H., Rodin, G., & Sutherland, A. (1994). The psychology of factitious disorders: A reconsideration: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 35(1) Jan-Feb 1994, 25-34. *Sporer, S. L. (1997). The less travelled road to truth: Verbal cues in deception detection in accounts of fabricated and self-experiences events: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 11(5) Oct 1997, 373-397. *Sporer, S. L., & Kupper, B. (2004). Fantasy and reality - Memory characteristics on self-experienced and invented stories: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie und Sprache & Kognition Vol 212(3) 2004, 135-151. *Sporer, S. L., & Sharman, S. J. (2006). Should I Believe this? Reality Monitoring of Accounts of Self-Experienced and Invented Recent and Distant Autobiographical Events: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 20(6) Sep 2006, 837-854. *Sprafkin, J., Gadow, K. D., & Kant, G. (1987). Teaching emotionally disturbed children to discriminate reality from fantasy on television: The Journal of Special Education Vol 21(4) Win 1987-1988, 99-107. *Sprafkin, J., Kelly, E., & Gadow, K. D. (1987). Reality perceptions of television: A comparison of emotionally disturbed, learning disabled, and nonhandicapped children: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 8(3) Jun 1987, 149-153. *Springmann, R. R. (1978). Some remarks on the relationship between delusions, reality testing and reality: Israel Annals of Psychiatry & Related Disciplines Vol 16(2) Jun 1978, 150-160. *Stiens, R. E. (1995). An assessment of the clinical utility of the Bell Object Relations-Reality Testing Inventory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stone, E. R., Dodrill, C. L., & Johnson, N. (2001). Depressive cognition: A test of depressive realism versus negativity using general knowledge questions: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 135(6) Nov 2001, 583-602. *Strange, D., & Garry, M. (2007). On cognition and the media: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 21(8) Dec 2007, 979-980. *Strobl, R. (1988). Schizophrenic patients' impaired deactualization function and its relationship to productive psychotic symptoms: Nervenarzt Vol 59(8) Aug 1988, 465-470. *Stromwall, L. A., & Granhag, P. A. (2005). Children's repeated lies and truths: effects on adults' judgments and reality monitoring scores: Psychiatry, Psychology and Law Vol 12(2) 2005, 345-356. *Stromwell, L. A., Bengtsson, L., Leander, L., & Granhag, P. A. (2004). Assessing Children's Statements: The Impact of a Repeated Experience on CBCA and RM Ratings: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 18(6) Sep 2004, 653-668. *Stuss, D. T. (1991). Disturbance of self-awareness after frontal system damage. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Su, Y., & Guo, X. (2007). The development of reality monitoring in visual and auditory modalities: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 39(1) Jan 2007, 88-95. *Subbotskiy, Y. V. (1988). The preschooler's notion of object permanence: Verbal and real behavior: Vestnik Moskovskogo Universiteta - Seriya 14: Psikhologiya No 3 1988, 56-69. *Suengas, A. G., & Johnson, M. K. (1988). Qualitative effects of rehearsal on memories for perceived and imagined complex events: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 117(4) Dec 1988, 377-389. *Sussman, A. L. (1998). Age differences and contextual influences on reality monitoring of interactive events. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Takahashi, M. (1986). Some issues in the interpretations of the generation effect: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 29(2) 1986, 171-185. *Tanenbaum, R. R., & Harvey, P. D. (1988). Use of text stimuli normalizes reality monitoring in schizophrenics: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 26(4) Jul 1988, 336-338. *Tart, C. T. (1996). "Are phantasms fact or fantasy? A preliminary investigation of apparitions evoked in laboratory": Reply: Journal of the Society for Psychical Research Vol 61(845) Oct 1996, 278-280. *Thoret, Y. (1993). The wrenching mechanism in King Lear: Psychanalyse a l'Universite Vol 18(69) Jan 1993, 97-147. *Thyer, B. A., Westhuis, D., & Harrison, D. F. (1987). Irrational beliefs and phobic anxiety: A controlled clinical replication and a cautionary note: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 1(3) 1987, 249-257. *Tomita, S., Kosaka, K., Koga, M., & Shimizu, S. (2003). The influences of the situational actuality, recognition of real existence, and evocation of feeling, on young children's judgments about imaginary objects: Japanese Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 14(2) Aug 2003, 124-135. *Trautner, H. M., Gervai, J., & Nemeth, R. (2003). Appearance-reality distinction and development of gender constancy understanding in children: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 27(3) May 2003, 275-283. *Tsukakoshi, N. (2007). Preschoolers' understanding of wishing and magical events: Japanese Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 18(1) Apr 2007, 25-34. *Unger, R. K. (1989). Explorations in feminist ideology: Surprising consistencies and unexamined conflicts. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *van den Bos, E., & Jeannerod, M. (2002). Sense of body and sense of action both contribute to self-recognition: Cognition Vol 85(2) Sep 2002, 177-187. *Van Der Zwaard, R., De Leeuw, A. S., Van Dael, F., & Knook, L. M. E. (2006). ... with psychotic features? An investigation into the delusional nature of convictions in patients with non-psychotic disorders: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 48(6) 2006, 461-466. *Volkan, V., & Showalter, C. R. (1968). Known object loss, disturbance in reality testing, and "re-grief work" as a method of brief psychotherapy: Psychiatric Quarterly 42(2) 1968, 358-374. *Volterra, V. (1992). Lack of touch with reality, ambivalence, depersonalization, and coexistence of opposites in adolescents who have attempted suicide: Giornale Italiano di Suicidologia Vol 2(2) Oct 1992, 91-93. *Vrij, A., Akehurst, L., Soukara, S., & Bull, R. (2004). Let Me Inform You How to Tell a Convincing Story: CBCA and Reality Monitoring Scores as a Function of Age, Coaching, and Deception: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 36(2) Apr 2004, 113-126. *Vrij, A., Edward, K., & Bull, R. (2001). Stereotypical verbal and nonverbal responses while deceiving others: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 27(7) Jul 2001, 899-909. *Wagner, E. E. (1994). Loss of reality contact on the Rorschach: A formal analysis: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 78(2) Apr 1994, 553-554. *Wagstaff, G. F., Cole, J. C., & Brunas-Wagstaff, J. (2007). Effects of hypnotic induction and hypnotic depth on phonemic fluency: A test of the frontal inhibition account of hypnosis: International Journal of Psychology & Psychological Therapy Vol 7(1) 2007, 27-40. *Walters, O. S. (1964). Religion and psychopathology: Comprehensive Psychiatry 5(1) 1964, 24-35. *Watson, A. (1966). Reality testing and transference in psychotherapy: Smith College Studies in Social Work 36(3) 1966, 191-209. *Wax, D. E. (1973). Learning how to pretend: A distinction between intent and pretence observed in the treatment of a borderline psychotic boy: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 46(3) Sep 1973, 297-302. *Weinhold, B. K. (1979). Metaphysical approaches to helping: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 14(2) Dec 1979, 119-123. *Wertheim, E. S. (1973). Ego dysfunction in stuttering and its relationship to the subculture of the nuclear family: A predictive study based on the bio-adaptive theory of stuttering: II: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 46(2) Jun 1973, 155-180. *Whitt, P. D. (1992). Characterological homogamy and marital satisfaction in nonpatient volunteer and outpatient couples: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Whitten, R. G. (1991). Reality monitoring and schizophrenia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Williams, A. H. (1982). Adolescents, violence and crime: Journal of Adolescence Vol 5(2) Jun 1982, 125-134. *Wilson, J. L. (1977). Anticipatory grief in response to threatened amputation: Maternal-Child Nursing Journal Vol 6(3) Fal 1977, 177-186. *Wippich, W., Mecklenbrauker, S., & Crames, I. (1989). Private self-awareness and reality monitoring: Schweizersche Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/ Revue suisse de psychologie Vol 48(4) 1989, 250-259. *Yampey, N. (1990). Reality testing in psychoanalysis: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 47(3) May-Jun 1990, 456-565. *Yoshimasu, K., Tanaka, K., & Kiyohara, C. (2005). Relation of surgery, tumor site, and age group to the loss of reality testing in Japanese patients with malignant tumors: A study of a hospital-based sample with a consultation-liaison service: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 59(3) Jun 2005, 259-265. *Young, C. A. (1991). An investigation of object relations, ego development, and reality testing in male and female creative writers: Dissertation Abstracts International. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Cognitive processes Category:Developmental psychology Category:Psychoanalysis